Didyme's Wrath
by ShutupnRead
Summary: His lost love,her cruel murderer,but did anyone ever wonder if the happiest vampire in the world might be consumed by rage at this cold blooded attack? Bella's broken heart draws Didyme's spirit to possess her and with her new body, she wants her revenge.
1. Return

**Guess who's back! Me silly!**

**But not with a sequel ._. The computer I have now is sort of a temporary deal so I can't use it to write as much as I'd need to a sequel to Believe just yet. I've decided to sate you all with a less time consuming but what I hope is still intriguing and dark story of revenge. And here is how I shall begin 3  
**

* * *

"I'll go."

Alice seemed to sag in apparent relief. She hadn't expected it to be that easy. Frankly she hadn't expected her to be alive which was half the trip in itself. After what she had seen Edward do to her though, she could have almost understood. But she was happy she was alive. Bella deserved to live, that was why Edward had ended it.

On her way back to Forks she had thought about a lot of things though. The way the two of them belonged together. How Bella shouldn't have resorted to suicide. How Edward shouldn't follow the same path. What she would do if Bella was alive and it had all been some sorry mistake. She had thought a lot. And she hated every second of it.

Because it meant she hadn't _known_.

Alice hadn't had a vision of Bella since the family left. Every time they searched it had been a giant black abyss of nothing. No hint, no clue of what Bella was up to. And then the one vision that comes through, the one sight she gets of her sister in all but blood, is her jumping off of a cliff.

The despair that had overwhelmed her then was enough to make anyone shudder; vampire or no. She remembered Jasper's cries as she slammed him with wave after wave of grief, unable to control herself. Crazed with her vision as she was, she had made the mistake of calling Rosalie, who had immediately, and ever so spitefully, called to tell Edward the news none so delicately.

But now she was here, Bella was alive, and they still had time to save Edward. Bella took in the sight of the sister that had abandoned her and returned so easily for the life of her brother. Something twisted sickly in her gut and she made a face, chewing on her bottom lip in disgust. All of this was so utterly ridiculous she couldn't wait to rid the world of the entire scum kingdom.

Alice's arms wrapped blindly around her lost sister, tight but not yet crushing her completely. Against the stone that was vampire flesh, Alice did not feel the minute shift of Bella's body, the sudden stiffening of limbs as she froze in place; not pushing her away nor returning the embrace.

What Alice did notice was the stench rolling off of Bella not quite so obscured by saltwater given her impromptu experiment cliff-diving in her new indestructible body. She smelt of wet fur and dog, reeked of blood and something burned beyond actual recognition. Up so close and beyond her excitement, Alice couldn't help but notice the stink and wrinkled her nose, releasing her grip on Bella as she stepped back, examining her friend.

She realized suddenly that since she had arrived Bella had not so much as blinked in surprise. In fact she seemed to be taking everything rather well, almost eerily so. Topaz orbs searched placid brown ones for their secrets but Alice would find herself staring at wall rather than through a window with a soul long buried now.

Inside Bella slept peacefully, undisturbed by this latest news of Edward's doings, peaceful at last and wrapped securely in a dream of her own making. A dream so vivid and real to her that there was no way she would wake up of her own accord.

Abandoned by her lover and those she thought to be family Bella had retreated inside of herself. A new personality had emerged in place of the broken spirit, gently coaxing Bella further away with tantalizing images of what almost was. Her wishes had given birth to the spirit that now inhabited her body- a wish to be stronger, to forget the pain, and forget the love. Heart and soul buried, control was practically handed over on a silver platter.

Bella had slipped only a small handful of times in times of greatest despair but her new occupant had learned to tie her down firmly and encase her in the best of memories. Today had been the final step, a nudge off the cliff and the body was hers to do with as she pleased.

People believed vampires didn't have souls, but this particular soul would beg to differ. But maybe she wasn't a soul. She no longer resembled the person she once had been. Not just in body, but in mind. In truth, she was the remnants of a powerful curse left long ago, a grudge so potent as to traverse the limitations of time itself until it could find itself a host for its slowly burning rage.

Happiness was of no use and so she cast it aside along with the human's heart and youthful naiveté both she and her host had shared. Bella's despair had called to her as a flame calls to the moth. So tempting and beautiful, impossible to resist even in the face of certain death. And it had killed one of them.

Isabella Swan no longer walked among the living to be honest.

And as Bella's lips curled up into what she hoped was her most enterprising smile, Alice felt something stir inside of her that she hadn't felt since becoming a vampire.

Fear. Ice cold and laced with venom it stiffened her spine and stabbed through her chest with such a surprising intensity she nearly bent in half with the pain of it. Bella's smile was no reassurance as it radiated predatory intent and Alice wondered if maybe, just maybe she had been wrong for once. This wasn't the Bella she remembered. But she wanted to believe that it was only the time they had been apart. The break-up had been hard on her, that much was obvious. People coped differently. Now that they were all going to be together again though, she would get to know Bella and she would let down her guards.

It was beyond Alice to imagine something much more sinister had happened. No one could fathom the damage that was to be inflicted on the vampire capital with her imminent arrival.

She would see the complete and utter destruction of the Volturi Empire at her hands. She would watch her brother squirm under the heel of her boot as she crushed him into oblivion. Alice found her unrecognizable as the Bella she had once known, but that was not all. Sister in all but blood, Alice meant nothing in the truest familial terms.

But her brother by blood long turned to dust, who had then turned her into a vampire to join the new family he was building, would not recognize her either. No one would, not when she hardly recognized herself. Not when the rage was an all consuming fire that burned through every fiber of her soul. Not when the need for revenge had twisted her very reason for existence until it warped the entirety of her being and carried her through centuries of slowly simmering hate that had led her to take control of this body.

The time was nearly upon her now and Aro would feel the wrath of the little sister he had murdered in cold bold for the sake of his kingdom.

Because Didyme Felicia Petronella Volturi was back.

* * *

**I sort of came up with my own name for Didyme and this is what I found. Felicia means happy because that was her power and Petronella means little stone which will come into play later. I hope you enjoyed it ;3**


	2. Daggers

**so, next chapter! yay! and it's much longer this time ;3 I hope you enjoy**

* * *

She woke to the murmurs of Alice speaking with her, or rather, Bella's father. It only took a second of adjustment before her mind cleared and she could hear what they were saying properly. Of course, Bella was on the table for discussion.

Charlie, bless his soul had recognized the differences that had come over his precious baby girl in the time since she had taken control. She tuned out their whispers as she closed her eyes, searching deep within the recesses of her mind until she found the dimly glowing presence of Bella. Only just there, sustained by the fantasy of her love.

The same love that had called her spirit to this broken body in the first place. Despair, depression, confusion, heartache- when mixed they had been the perfect cocktail to summon her to the desolate body. Before she had intervened, Bella had already been balancing on a dangerous edge. If anything, Didyme had saved her.

Kept her from suicide and catatonia by possessing her body where the girl lacked the will ot live. It wasn't as if she had had to push too hard against the girl's will; she barely had any of her own unlike a handful of the previous hosts she had tried to inhabit. This girl's body had welcomed her, devoured her even as a flaming sign of life even in the form of a bloodthirsty vendetta. Anything to keep the body alive.

Survival of the fittest at it's finest. Darwin would be proud. Where the mind and spirit could no longer properly function, the body took control and held her fast, using her as a means to survival. The few times Bella had showed any signs of stirring was at the mention of her heartache or at a particularly strong reminder of him.

Since then, Didyme had taken to switching seats in biology, ignoring the forest where the meadow lay, avoiding most horror movies, and of course changing the subject when it came to near to the source.

Bella was a weak soul; far too soft to survive against Didyme's hatred. Occasionally though, the girl's depression had seeped into her own consciousness, frightening her with its intensity the very first time it had overwhelmed her. She remembered such feelings of melancholy herself, separated from her lover as she was. And that was ultimately why this body had drawn her spirit among the other hungry scavengers; their love made them kindred spirits of sorts.

By accident Didyme had become privy to a few of Bella's strongest surviving memories and she knew despite the human fragility of her, she had loved her mate as deep and true as any vampire couple ever had before if not stronger because of her limited time at his side. The inferiority complex that came with having a heartbeat; how the girl had ached to become truly one with her boyfriend and yet constantly denied.

It amazed her that this girl could have loved, and still loved in fact, this Edward so completely and without restraint while he had simply cast her aside. Could any true mate simply continue to exist without their other half? Bella had ceased to function as Didyme watched those cruel words fall from Edward's lips like stones, beating and battering the girl's mind and spirit until she finally collapsed inside of herself.

When she imagined Marcus in place of Edward she could think of nothing else to do but join the weeping girl on the floor and pour her heart out until she withered away.

So Didyme truly felt for the girl, and had they known eachother in another time she would have done all she could to cheer this inconsolable creature. It had never been in Didyme's nature to inflict pain upon others. Even as a vampire she had literally exuded an aura of happiness. She could not stand to see others in pain or misery and did all she could to cheer them.

But then Aro, vile brother as he was, took her own happiness from her. She had trusted him until the very end and he had betrayed her in the cruelest of ways. And so she was forced to cast aside her foolish happiness as her body was consumed by the flames.

It was that hatred for what had been done to her that had pushed Bella from the cliff. Living before them had been a joint effort between the two with Didyme pushing the girl along until she could gain absolute control.

The release of the jump had ripped Bella's soul from its remaining control and as they plunged deep into the biting ocean Didyme had felt her spirit settle into every nook and cranny of the new body before being dragged back to shore by the wolf.

Bella's desperate need to be with her lover would have driven her to the cliff eventually. Didyme had not missed the delusional voice of Edward within their shared mind whenever they were in danger. Jumping from the cliff was just another way for the girl to hear him speak to her once more as tender as if he still loved her.

The driving force of his voice had allowed Didyme to take what remained of the girl's conscience and lock it away, trapping it beneath layers of the sweetest dream she could imagine for the girl.

Beautiful vampire, standing proudly beside the bronze haired boy whose golden eyes could only gaze at her with love. A family of the same where she was welcomed and accepted. Grace and strength beyond which she could have ever achieved as a human.

It was a good dream, and far be it from her to take that away. She decided she had spent too much time thinking backwards and she sat up fluidly, moving from the nest she had made on the couch to the kitchen where Charlie and Alice sat.

It had been Bella's own mind that kept her from the easy flowing grace that Didyme now exhibited, moving as if in a dance as she hummed under her breath:

"_Fratello brutale (Brutal brother)_

_Crudele dei re (Cruelest of kings)_

_Io vengo per te (I come for you)_

_Portarti inferno (Take you to hell)_"

Of course she didn't use the words themselves, while she could get away with it around Charlie, as a vampire Alice no doubt knew her own hand of Italian and she didn't want to freak the child out just yet.

She saw Alice watching her in the glass though and her lips unfurled in an unbidden smile as her eyes widened and she startled, her glare burning holes through the door as the bell rang.

"I'll get it," she sang easily as Alice toppled her chair, restrained by the need to appear human before Charlie and unable to beat her to the door because of it. The door swung open to reveal a tense, and topless, Jacob Black. His gaze shot past her and landed on Alice as she froze in her advancement, locked in a battle for dominance against the shapeshifter.

Didyme found herself without patience though and nudged the boy to get his attention. He was solid muscle and alpha beneath the skin and it showed to someone like her. Such a cute little display between the two children that she would have liked to watch if she wasn't on a schedule but she was and so she cut them short by clearing her throat when her elbow went unnoticed.

Dark eyes met her own and she beamed up at him innocently. "Did you bring what I asked for?" she asked, her lower lip pouting just so. His eyes were cold as they met hers though and she shrugged. The shape-shifters had originated as warriors who could manipulate their souls between a human body and a wolf when the need arose.

It had taken but a single visit to Jake's home before the elders recognized her for the interloper she was. They'd attempted to exorcise her from the body but she was firmly rooted and Bella had had no desire to return to the cruel reality of her empty life.

Didyme in turn promised them the fall of the "Cold Ones" if they let her room inside her body for a little while longer. Jake had of course rebelled against the idea but was outvoted by the rest of his pack. Since then he'd been on a quest to reawaken Bella. He was one of the primary reasons she'd pushed Bella towards the cliff. Nearly every time he got close to her, Bella would stir.

Now though, she felt only a small twinge of awareness before it receded again; she might have missed it if she hadn't been waiting for some sort of response.

"Here," he said gruffly, shoving a sloppily wrapped package into her hands. Its weight was slight, but she wouldn't be using it as any sort of blunt object. From what she could feel of it inside, it was about a foot long from end to end and only about an inch and a half wide at its largest.

This time when she smiled it was for an altogether different reason and Jake didn't miss the sinister expression on her face. He felt his wolf shiver inside, sensing the threat of a greater predator. In her hands she held the one weapon sure to kill a vampire.

It had been passed down through the pack alphas for generations and this was the first time that it would not only leave their territory, but be entrusted to someone not of their pack.

A poignard styled bone dagger forged from the remains of fallen wolf warriors who wished to continue their war against the Cold Ones. In the right hands it could deal some hefty damage. And like it or not, he'd seen what she could do with the blade and he wasn't doubting her skill with it.

Before he released it to her though he glanced at the bloodsucker behind before giving a low snarl and yanked Didyme to him. He bent to her ear and his voice rumbled deep in her chest with a threat.

"Do what you came here for and then give Bella back to me," he snarled.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" she hissed.

His body trembled with barely contained rage as she watched him. "Give. Bella. Back." He reached to pull the blade from her grasp and her fingers tightened around it as she met his gaze as blood beaded from the sharpened blade.

"Fine," she assented, "I'll get my revenge and then return our precious Bella back to you but I don't promise she'll be any better off than when I took over," she glared.

He stepped back and nodded. "Have a safe trip," he nodded before loping back to his still running car.

"What's that?" Alice asked, appearing at her side and trying to pry the package from her, pausing at the sight of blood. Even just fed, fresh blood was hard to resist.

"Nothing," she snapped, pulling it to her chest, "just a present," she smiled.

"Stay away from that boy Bella, he's bad news," she warned.

She tucked the blade away and flashed a deadly smile as she skipped up the stairs. "Considering the fact that it was your coven brother that made me fall head over heels in love with him and then broke my heart into a million jagged pieces that tore my soul to shreds when he tired of his game with the human girl and you and your coven disappeared over night without so much as a good-bye, you're not really in the position to warn me about anybody at all Alice," she winked, picking the words that would cut through the girl the most.

"So, let me pack a little bag and we'll go save your narcissistic little coven brother from his bruised ego and unnecessary guilt before he ruins not just my life but everyone else's as well," she shrugged. "Be right back."

Alice stood frozen at the foot of the stairs, unable to completely register all the words that had been tossed at her so maliciously. She might look like Bella, but there was no way the girl that had just hurled those words like daggers at her could be the Bella she knew.

She found herself chewing on her thumbnail in uncharacteristic nervousness. Now that she was inviting Bella along, she couldn't make heads or tales about what Edward was up to in Italy and she didn't know who to be more worried about. Her brother, or the girl parading around as Bella.

* * *

**Whoo! Scary Bella, well, Didyme ._. To Volterra! Down with the Volturi...minus Marcus .3.; Aren't you excited to see what Didyme has to say when she meets Edward? xD Oh she's going to have some words for him let me tell you...well I will actually, jut not now. Reviews are loved, I'll try to the next chapter up soon~**


	3. Close

**I'm sorry guys. I hadn't really updated because I didn't see much interest but now that it's picking up even a little I feel compelled to let this story play out so here's your next update, kind of setting up some stuff mostly but I hope you enjoy, I'm using first person now ;3**

* * *

My body felt great. It was a wonder to have a corporeal form once more. There was such strength in it I marveled, clenching my fist tightly. The airport had been easy to bypass when the Cullens had such money. And, with a weapon of bone, no alarms had been triggered by its presence. The plane was new to me, but I had adapted to the machinations of the modern day human world. It certainly made travelling to the Volturi stronghold that much easier.

Alice seemed on edge; casting me curious glances every so often when she thought a human might not notice. Her body was tight and rigid, and she seemed to be having problems to remember to breathe. I ignored it though and let her be. No doubt my words of choice had thrown her and I regretted letting myself show such emotion. I could not let my feelings for Bella's predicament ruin my plans.

I had not waited three _thousand_ years for revenge just to let some feelings for a shattered human counterpart get in my way. I relaxed in the seat, stroking the inside of my arm with my other hand, feeling the blade there. You picked up a few things over the centuries and dagger skill had been one of my best. Hopefully the lethality of the blade and my own skill with it would make up for the lack of vampiric speed.

Training this body had been no easy thing. Bella was unaccustomed to much physical exertion beyond the laughable physical education program at her high school. Most days were spent merely conditioning my new body to higher endurance and stamina before I brushed up on my reflexes. I did not doubt my skills once the blade was in hand though. Even with a weaker and less regimented body, I could deal great damage once I drew them in close enough. My main goal was to eradicate the Volturi heads, and then their main guard. If I could take them out, the rest of them would most likely scatter.

Bella and I would most likely die in the process.

I pushed that thought aside and drew in a deep breath, glancing out the window as we landed. Alice was visibly humming with energy, her entire body trembling nervously. Customs officers gave her suspicious looks and it was no wonder. She looked like some deranged suicide bomber.

I ushered her out of the airport before we could be delayed and Alice disappeared to get us a car. When she pulled up in an ostentatious canary yellow 911 Porsche turbo I felt myself frown. The car had speed, but lacked in subtlety.

She swung open the passenger door and rushed me in before I could say anything though, her face panic stricken. I swung the door shut and strapped myself into the seat as she blasted off.

"I had a vision," she finally confessed, urging the car as fast as it could go, her hands seemed to be twisting the metal frame of the steering wheel out of place.

"And?" I prodded, luxuriating in the feel of going so fast. No doubt as close as I would ever come to moving like a vampire ever again.

She shot me a look, her mouth drawn down in a tight lipped frown. Too late a memory from Bella surfaced of her drives with the Cullens. She had hated when they drove too fast.

"The vision," I said to distract her, trying once more to get her to talk about the vision she'd had that was worrying her so much.

"Edward is desperate Bella," she said, shoving the pedal against the floor. "The Volturi refuses to grant his request for death and so he's going to try to force their hand," she mumbled, holding one hand to her temple as she tried to muddle through her cloudy vision.

"He won't decide on anything definite because he knows I'm watching him, but it's something big. The Volturi won't have any choice, he's going to break one of the Laws," she said, sucking in an unnecessary breath. The steering wheel groaned as her hands wrung out the poor metal into deformity and she relaxed her grip just barely. I could still see where her fisted hands had left imprints on the wheel and wondered if Alice herself was stable enough for this.

Italy was bright and sunny and the windshield deflected enough light that there was only the faintest glimmer of diamonds sparkling on Alice's hands. Immediately I realized what it was Edward could do to force the Volturi's hand.

"What day is it?"

"March 19," she answered confusedly, looking at me again.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my mouth when I realized it. There was just the faintest edge of hysteria as I rocked back in my seat, laughing uncontrollably and holding my sides as I felt tears well up in the corner of my eyes.

"Bella, what is it, what's wrong?" Alice queried worriedly. Could she still not see it? Did she not realize what day it was? Today was the day the city celebrated my husband for eradicating the very creatures he was apart of.

At the thought of Marcus though, I sobered immediately, stifling myself mid giggle as my tears dried. Today was his day. An entire town gathered to celebrate him. The pain came swiftly and with a ferocious intensity as I curled in on myself, trying to get a lid on my emotions.

God I felt as if I were being ripped into pieces. And I knew that feeling intimately; my own brother had literally done so to me before setting fire to my remains.

"Bella?" Alice asked worriedly, reaching a hand out to me.

I flinched at the sound of her name and inched away from her touch as her hand fell back to her side and her face was downcast with sadness.

"I know what Edward's going to do," I finally told her after a few minutes of strained silence. She shot me a surprised look and I continued easily. "Today is St. Marcus Day," I managed a forced grin. She arched a brow at me expectantly. "The entire city of Volterra will be out in the town square today celebrating. In this weather, all he would have to do is walk out among them and show them what happens when sunlight touches him," I elaborated, nodding at her own sparkling hand.

Surprise widened her eyes as my words finally penetrated through her confused haze. I could see it on her face as she slid all of the puzzle pieces together before she started nodding along.

"If he reveals himself to that big a crowd the Volturi will have no choice but to kill him," she spoke aloud. "Bella, you have to stop him. He's only doing this because he thinks you're dead," she confessed. "Once he sees that you're alive, he won't want to die anymore," she concluded.

I turned away to look out the window before she could see the snarl of my features. How dare she! How dare the both of them! Did they think this was some sort of game? That they could just play with a human's emotions like they were nothing! Bella had been trapped in despair since the day the selfish vampire scum had ripped her heart out and ground it into dust, and now his sister had the gall to say he was going to do this for her? Because he felt a little guilty!

She was seething as they drove into Voleterra, at a virtual standstill as festival goers clad in red danced all around them. "You have to go now Bella!" Alice said urgently as she cut the engine. "Edward had made up his mind and you were right. He's going to reveal himself in the center plaza just as the clock strikes noon, we only have two minutes left ot stop him.

I opened the door rigidly and broke through the crowd. I was in no rush to save him. As far as I was concerned he should be wiped from the face of the earth for what he had done to Bella. If I moved to slowly though, Alice would wonder what was wrong. Besides, his suicide was going to draw the Volturi like moths to a flame.

And she would be that destructive flame.

As the clock began to toll noon, she passed over the fountain, catching sight of the hateful boy in the corner as he stripped off his shirt to better bare the effects the sun would have on him. She raced towards him just as he was about to step out and collided with him with all the force of a train meeting a brick wall.

Cool hands wrapped around her waist and steadied her. She gazed up into topaz eyes and felt Bella stir in the recesses of her mind.

_Edward?_

No, I thought, shoving her firmly down. I would not expose this girl to more pain and heartache at the hands of this man.

"Bella? Is it really you?" he asked wondrously, drawing me deeper into the alley, his suicidal thoughts dismissed. "I guess this means we really do have souls. This is amazing, I didn't even feel it," he murmured, tracing my face with one hand, the other held fast around my waist. He thought he was dead? Oh that was a laugh. Such meager feelings of guilt would never keep his spirit tied to this plane as mine had been.

_It's Edward! He's come back for me!_

Bella tried sluggishly to pull herself back to the surface. I felt my lips part, a breathy sigh of his name perched on my lips before I snapped my mouth shut, swallowing my revulsion.

'_No he didn't!' _I forced, shoving her back into her lucid dream. '_You're seeing things again Bella.' _I hurled her the memory of the forest and she retreated brokenly. She didn't want to meet this vile creature holding us. She would be much happier in the illusions I had created for her.

I shoved myself out of his hold, wiping where he'd touched my face, feeling defiled. "You're sister sent me," I snapped, blatantly leaving myself out of the equation. "_She _didn't want you to die," I added emphatically.

The disgusting boy doesn't get it and I feel his lips on mine. I clench my fist on the blade. I have no problem letting him be my first kill. But a sound beyond my feeble human hearing makes him stiffen and he pulls away, hiding me behind him. I take the time to thoroughly scrub my lips and spit out the taste of him. My lips are still buzzing from lingering feelings on Bella's part and I spit again, wiping at my mouth vigorously.

I hear someone speak and my blood goes cold. Looking past Edward I see two figures there. Felix and Demetri. They're going to have to die too, but not now, not yet. I need them to take me to my brother. I was willing to compromise on my revenge and kill Edward first when he'd kissed me, but now I had a link to my brother. I could get them to take me to him and I'd make him watch as his entire kingdom burned to the ground.

"The girl will come with us Edward, we no longer have any business with you," Demetri says slowly as if speaking to a child.

"No," the boy responds childishly, and I'm already tired of his antics. My life is none of his business. I _needed_ to get into his chambers and Edward was in my way. My brother was so close, I could almost taste it. The culmination of all of my efforts was coming to fruition at last. Demetri and Felix, I remembered them, they could get me to Aro. He _trusted_ them. The word was sour in my mouth.

I side stepped Edward.

"I'll go," I answered, turning all three heads my way.

"Bella-" Edward warned, reaching for me again.

"You don't speak for me anymore!" I screamed at him, moving out of his immediate reach. "You already gave up that right so stay out of this!"

He froze, looking as if I'd smacked him across the face, his whole face contorted in agony. He was a good actor. It would have been more believable if I didn't know what I did. It only took him a couple seconds to shake it off though before his mask of neutrality.

"Well, well, looks like the lovebirds are having a spat," Felix laughed.

"Shut up Felix!" I snapped glaring at him. His eyes widened in surprise and I caught my mistake. Being so close to my revenge was taking its toll on me, I was getting too riled up over things. Luckily he overlooked it, glancing at Edward.

"You told the human about us Edward?" he asked and I breathed a sigh of relief as Alice joined us, stepping in front of me defensively.

"No matter," Demetri brushed it off. "Aro wishes to speak to this human anyways. The more she knows the less we have to explain."

"Wrong Demetri," a voice spoke from the shadows. Instantly Alice and Edward closed ranks before me. Even Felix and Demetri took a startled step back. "Humans aren't supposed to know anything about us."

A slight figure stepped from the shadows in a familiar heavy black cloak. She was young looking and I didn't recognize her. She must have joined after Aro had killed me. Her powers would have to be amazing for Aro to turn such a child and for everyone to be so afraid of her. I canted my head curiously in the girl's direction and met her gaze head on.

Edward and Alice were growling as the girl smiled. All at once I felt a faint buzzing in my head. She was trying to use her gift on me. I smiled back at her congenially as her bright expression began to darken and her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Nice try," I smiled back. The look in her eyes was full of rage, but she was millennia too soon to try to outmatch me in terms of grudges.

"We'll take her to Aro, he'll decide what to do," she finally snapped, looking away churlishly. Everyone in the alleyway seemed startled and looked towards me as I beamed brightly, my hands shaking in anticipation. So close now, soon I would have him.

Edward and Alice didn't argue and followed her to a small underground hole opened in the back of the alley. I could feel my heart pounding harder and faster in my chest with every step we took taking me closer to the Volturi. I knew the vampires could hear it and I let them think it was out of fear as Edward and Alice each held on to one of my hands, squeezing them in what was supposed to be a comforting manner.

In the pitch dark all I could see was his face and what it would look like when I tore his whole world down on his head.

* * *

**She's so close! I'll actually try to update again tonight because I left this hanging for so long so look forward to it, things are about to hit the fan!**


	4. Felice

**Told you I'd update again tonight! It's a little shorter than the others, but I feel the intensity of it makes up for it, enjoy ;3**

* * *

As we entered the Volturi's main chamber I felt as if someone had just sucker punched me in the gut. Marcus was there. My huband, my mate, my love, my…my _everything_. Sitting there in a throne flanking my murderous brother like nothing was wrong! How, how could he? Didn't he know, didn't he care that my own brother had murdered me! And yet there he sat, still as a statue and as glorious as I still remembered him. God I could cry for the sight of him, my love. I never thought I would see him again.

Had he, like Bella's love, simply cast aside the thought of me and continued to support my brother. No, I refused to believe so. Not him, please, not him. Let it be a mistake. My whole body was trembling now as I stared at him, willing him to disappear, to make this whole thing a terribly cruel nightmare. Any moment now I was going to break into millions of pieces and sob myself into oblivion.

Bella's pain had earned my sympathies as a third party, but now, I knew what it was she felt. The ultimate betrayal of her love. My god, I couldn't even comprehend how she had survived as long as she had. It felt as though I was dying, just looking at him sitting there. Surely I would wither away into nothing in a few more seconds, the pain was that intense.

He stirred suddenly and cast a confounded gaze my way, fraught with uncertainty as his eyes searched mine. I remembered his gift and realized that unlike a direct mental attack, he could read my attachments to others. Most importantly, the love I had for him. A love I had thought I'd cast aside until this very moment.

It was Aro's voice that brought me back to reality and I tore my gaze away from Marcus's with some effort, feeling myself release a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Edward and Alice looked at me as if I'd grown a second head; even Aro seemed a bit disconcerted.

"So this is the human Edward was willing to die for," he said lightly, shaking off the tenseness of the moment. "You are quite something to see in person dear Isabella, even more…_mouth-watering_, now that I have you in the room," he drawled lasciviously. Rage boiled up inside of me. I couldn't look at Marcus again though I could feel his gaze scorching my body. Aro thought he knew what he was dealing with and I wanted to hurt him. Killing him would be over too quick.

My eyes scanned the room, passing over the third throne and I realized what I'd sensed was missing. I gave a derisive snort and let my gaze bore into Aro's as I felt Marcus's doing to me. "Even in the center of your underground kingdom, you're still nothing but a scared little child," I laughed drily. He blinked at this, not expecting such words from me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward hissed warningly. "He'll kill you," he said. I grinned- he already had after all.

"My dear Bella- that is what they call you isn't it?" he gestured at the Cullens, "what are you talking about?"

"Your filthy whore!" I spat venomously, watching with glee as his eyes widened and his hand tightened just fractionally. "Sulpicia, _bitch_," I continued using her name synonymously. "You have her locked away somewhere right? Away from all the men?" I snorted. The entire room sat in stunned silence as I threw the words at him hatefully. "You can take a girl from the whorehouse, but you can't take the whore out of the girl, isn't that right-"

Between blinks I was dangling by the throat, Aro's eyes blazing up at me. Always so touchy about his precious wife. "You play a dangerous game human. I am known for my patience and yet you try it further than most would ever dare," he said, tightening just slightly around my throat.

Felix restrained Edward as he snarled at Aro, Alice likewise held back by Demetri. The rest of the room watched quietly. I knew exactly what buttons to push with Aro.

"So I'm right," I managed to choke out. He was so close. I could kill him now. Separate his head from his shoulders with a single sweep of my arm.

"Brother," a bored voice interrupted. "You let the girl rile you too far. I thought Caius was the one with the temper," Marcus drawled. I shot a glance at him, feeling the ice pour through my veins. Brother? He considered him a brother!

Aro relaxed his grip and finally seemed to realize something. "So it's true," he murmured, his face glowing like a child on Christmas day. "I can't read your mind at all, it certainly is fascinating though not so much that I'll let you live if you don't learn to keep your tongue," he said with dulcet tones, the threat coming across chillingly.

I grinned, summoning up all that had kept me alive through the years. My body was burning for revenge. "Would you like to?" I asked innocently. "I could show you my mind," I offered, disarming him with his own curiosity. "Let you know every thought I've ever had," I purred.

"You can control it?" he asked marvelously, letting me dangle from his slack grip. I nodded easily, having learned to manipulate the mental shield when I'd first come into this body. It was an area currently untapped by Bella, but she would be powerful if she ever learned to harness it properly.

I lifted a hand to either side of his head, wishing I was a vampire to crush his skull like an overripe grape between them. With a last wicked smile I blew out my shield and crushed him beneath an avalanche of hatred, rage, revenge, pain, and betrayal so strong and so sudden that he dropped me but I refused to release him as he quaked, my emotions surging.

All manner and variety of torture I'd passed the eons with by imagining just what I'd do to him when I saw him again. They flooded his mind as his hands grabbed my wrists, braceleting them as I poured in all the grief and rage that had stoked the fire of my spirit. Finally he wrested my hands from his head and dropped my own wrists as if they were on fire as he stepped away from me.

The shock of it had left him wild eyed as he stared at me, his body tensely coiled should I step near him. I merely smiled at him and he flinched back.

"You are not human," he gasped, staring at me. "You- You cannot be human…" he trailed off, age old curiosity colored his tone, but there was the taste of fear as well.

"Oh, Aro, I am so much more than that," I laughed, stepping close as he stepped back. "I am your every nightmare, every threat you ever dreamed and more, I am your death as you were mine," I intoned, lifting a hand. "You missed one of my oldest memories," I giggled slightly and he stared at my hand as if assessing the dangers. "I am your victim, as I will make you, because, _brother_, I am your sister."

There was a howl of pain from Marcus as he looked at me, just as wild eyed and confused as Aro had been when I released him.

"Impossible," Aro shook his head disbelievingly. "She died thousands of years ago."

I clenched my fist. "Wrong, _brother_, you MURDERED me!" I screamed. "You lured me away with lies and then ripped my body into pieces and burned me to ash!" I yelled at him. "And now my love sits on a throne at your knee, wrapped in the lies you have spun for him," I growled. When I had extended my shield for Aro, I had felt the manipulation of emotions from Marcus. Aro was controlling him as he did so many others. He was not here by choice and that lifted a heavy burden from my soul.

"Liar!" Aro spat. "Didyme was my sister, I would never kill her!"

"Of course you would! You've always been a heartless bastard. You couldn't stand the thought that I would take Marcus from you. _He_ was an asset, while I was…_expendable_," I muttered. "It always came down to who was useful to you, and who was not. The only reason you even changed me was because you thought I might develop a useful power like your own, but I didn't. And I forgave you my humanity because of Marcus," I said quietly. "Because I had found my soul mate and I could be with him for eternity. But you couldn't stand to lose someone so useful to you," I snarled. "He was the reason you won your battles and built your armies. Input from him let you take out the chain of command with a snap of your fingers. So instead, you killed me before we could leave," I said flatly, letting the sentence hang in the silence.

"Aro, is she telling the truth?" Marcus said, standing now as he stared down at me. He was unwilling to believe in the connection I had with him even now after having thought me dead for so long.

"Marcus, understand that-"Aro began.

"Is she telling the truth!" he boomed.

"You expect him to tell you the truth after thousands of years of lies, after he has you so cocooned in illusion that you would follow him blindly," I spat, "My brother knows no such honor.

"This is getting quite interesting," Caius spoke up from his throne. "Is the girl telling the truth Aro, I must commend your ruthlessness if it is so," he grinned, clapping his hands together.

"You've stopped being interesting and are now just an annoyance," Aro clucked, looking at me. Sister or not, he'd have no problem killing me now either his gaze told me. "Look at the discontent you have sowed among my people," he chided. He reached for my throat again, this time to snap my neck without ceremony. Before he could touch me, I swept my arm up and severed his hand in one smooth move, the flesh parting like a hot knife through butter for my bone blade.

It took a second for him to register what had happened before he screeched like a harpy, not comprehending what had been done as I sliced further up, cutting from his shoulder as an entire arm dropped to the floor. Hands grabbed at me and I cut them off as well, a three thousand year old grudge sparking into a full blown inferno as I lost myself in the madness of it.

I wanted to stab him, but that would do me no good. I sliced and hacked at limbs instead. With vampire speed he dodged most of my sweeps, but I knew how he fought- where to expect him before he was there.

Finally, I found his throat. I jerked the blade and sent the skull flying from what remained of his body before I was grabbed, pinned against the cold stone covered in blood.

My blood I realized belatedly. In a room full of vampires, I'd be the only one with blood after all. There was a copious amount of it drenching the surrounding area and as the adrenaline receded I realized the damage I had taken in exacting my revenge.

Marcus's face hovered over mine and I smiled. His eyes were angry, confused and hurt as he looked at me.

"Are you truly Didyme?" he asked finally. "Is it really you my love?"

I reached a hand up and stroked the side of his face, leaving a trail of blood as I cupped his cheek. He leaned unconsciously into my touch.

"Oh my love, what has he done to you that you would doubt me even as I die in your very arms," I whispered hoarsely, the words coming out wet as I tasted blood in my mouth. I was dying again, I knew it, but I hadn't yet set fire to his body. I had not come all this way to not take my brother down with me.

"Burn him before he pieces himself together again," I begged, stroking his bottom lip. If it had been my love of him and not a grudge for his brother, would I have come back differently? When this body died, would my spirit still linger?

"I cannot," he said firmly. "He is our king."

"Please, for me," I pleaded. "I love you… _Felice_."

His eyes widened in shock. _Felice._ He had been my happiness once, something I had forgotten in my hatred. I had cast that aside with everything else and I saw the error in it. It hurt to breathe though, and so I stopped. It hurt to feel, so I stopped. It hurt to think, and so I stopped that too.

It hurt to live.

* * *

**Aww poor Didyme! Getting her revenge, but at what cost? Don't worry though, this isn't the end! So review and alert ;3**


	5. Enlightened

Whoa, been a long time. I've gotta learn to stop saving these stories on my dad's computer where I can't always get to them. Anyways, this one's kind of deep I guess, and I hope you like and it eases the amount of time you had to wait for it even a little

* * *

The compound was in mayhem and Alice and Edward paced in the small stone room they'd been sealed in since Bella had apparently lost it. Felix and Demetri were on guard outside and Edward was plucking information from their minds as it came to them. If the words had been spoken aloud to him he never would have believed it, could still barely bring himself to believe it.

"What's going on Edward?" Alice asked fretfully, blind to the future due to Bella's influence. Though that in itself suggested she was deeply rooted in the future, which worried him deeply. He'd been reunited with her for only a few short moments before she was torn from him once again. And what time he had had with her she had not been herself. He felt her loss in him like a cavernous hole that had been ripped open only moments after her appearance had repaired it.

"Something went wrong in the throne room. You know Aro, he only keeps in the necessary guards for visitors unless he means to threaten them. I only saw Alec, Demetri , Jane, Renata, and Felix," he reeled off. "And Demetri and Felix had to take us out when Bella flipped out, leaving him with just the three. Not to mention, he left Renata when Bella was talking to him."

"Alright, alright, he was low on security I get it," Alice nodded. "What does that _mean_?" she asked.

"It means…The Volturi have fallen," Edward managed to choke out.

"What?" came the expected shriek. "What do you mean The Volturi have fallen!"

"I mean Aro and Caius are dead," he said slowly. "And, if what I'm hearing is right, Bella killed them."

"That's…that's impossible," Alice stammered. She knew Bella had been acting strangely but she wasn't a killer. She most especially wasn't a _vampire_ killer. Was she?

"Marcus is the only one left alive; they found him in the throne room stirring the ashes. He's barred anyone from entering the room except some new girl Emma, apparently she's a healer," he shrugged.

"A healer? It sounds like they've already been turned to ash, how do you heal that?" Alice asked sharply.

"Not them, it's Bella, she's hurt, hurt bad," Edward mumbled, falling in on himself, sinking into a seated position against the wall.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alice asked, sitting beside her brother and touching a small hand to his shoulder in comfort.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "No one's entered or left the room since then and the throne room is cut off, you know that. No one can hear a thing!" he growled, punching the stone floor and watching the cracks form while he vented his frustration.

"Hello?" a voice called from a distance, slightly hollow as if she was speaking through a tunnel. Gentle fingers danced over her skin and gradually Didyme forced her eyes to open. Immediately her vision was filled with a beautifully pale angel, glowing in a soft golden light. It took Didyme a moment to place the face, haloed by waves of rich mahogany hair, eyes bright and yet distantly wizened. There was a soft intake of breath then in surprise.

She knew that face, knew it intimately. And yet, she didn't. The expressions, the brightness, the smile; they were all so knew to her. But it was the same face she had seen in the mirror for the past several weeks that she had inhabited its body.

"Bella," she breathed, taking in the sight of the girl. She sparkled with a happy radiant shine that Didyme had not seen the likes of in ages. Still, there was something, off, about her. The eyes were wrong, the smile worried, and she seemed unable to stay still.

"Oh good, you're awake," she chirped, clapping her hands as she stood before extending a hand towards Didyme in order to help her up. She took it slowly, unsure of what was happening. Hadn't she died? Was her soul now intertwined with Bella's in the afterlife? Questions swirled around until she was nearly dizzy with them and then Bella was there, her face aglow with warmth and her questions disappeared.

"Didyme, yes?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she drifted off, leaving Didyme to follow after her. It seemed Bella had also shed her clumsiness as she pranced through the grass languidly.

"What's going on?" Didyme finally managed to ask, regaining control of her faculties now that the initial shock had worn off. She examined their surroundings, finding nothing but lush rolling hills that spread as far as the eye could see.

"We are unconscious," Bella answered, slowing as she waited for Didyme to match her. "I, because you have made me so," she said without any sort of hostility or blame, "and you, because you have been nearly fatally injured," she shrugged. "Consider this the subconscious mind if you will," she elaborated, sensing Didyme still didn't really understand her, "like a dream, but not a dream. You are conscious within in your subconscious if that isn't too confusing," she added.

"Like a waking dream?" Didyme asked tentatively. "Where you're aware you're dreaming and so you can manipulate it?"

"Exactly!" Bella nodded, "the place where dreams and fantasies are made real by the mind!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms open to the wide expanse before as if trying to embrace it all. That was when Didyme noticed what was strange about the place they were in. Out of the corner of the eye, she noticed the passing landscape disappearing. But, when she turned to look at it, it was back.

Focusing ahead, she tried to see anything past the hill, and then realized there were none.

Looking to Bella she realized the landscape was pouring out from her. With every step the girl took, more land would spread out before them. Like a painter working with a never-ending canvas.

"How are you here?" Didyme asked, regretting the words instantly. She had been certain she had sent Bella's soul, and therefore her mind, into dormant rest with layer upon layer of illusion and memory of the Cullen boy.

"I, woke-up, so to speak, when you let Aro into your mind," she answered, still without any sign of bitterness at having her body taken over by a vengeful soul hell-bent on the destruction of the Volturi. "And it was like, I don't know," Bella breathed, "like everything was just…_right_. I could smell the stars," she said softly, breathlessly. Her hands fluttered at her sides, unable to describe the experience of having been ripped into infinity and then suddenly being returned more…whole, than she had ever been.

It was like, she had been reborn again knowing everything there was to know about everything. Light and knowledge welled inside of her, pouring out in excess, making her body glow and her steps light. There was fear and sadness and pain, but beyond that was the euphoria of having survived, and lived, and _flourished_. She was aware of everything all at once, the beauty of the world, and the despair of it, and it balanced in her heart until even the most cataclysmic of events could not ruffle her.

Didyme watched this girl, changed by the love and heartbreak of Edward, changed by the memories and vengeance of Didyme, of having another soul contained in her body. Didyme had been wrong she realized, taking in this solitary girl who stared out at the distance of her mind and seeing…everything. Bella was not weak or fragile, only raw and unformed.

A human so in tune with the world, but unable to channel it properly until it looked like weakness. But it wasn't. It was the strength to see the world at its worst and know that the empty glass might fill to the brim at any moment. Bella was, in a word, enlightened.

Didyme had not thought to meet another of these since the times of God's birth. She blinked back tears in that moment, sorry that she wasn't sorry for doing what she had done to the girl. If given another chance, Didyme knew she would still take revenge on her brother through any means necessary.

"I forgive you for taking my body Didyme," Bella said absently, sitting in the grass now, plucking stems at random. "You are not the only who can see into memories, I saw yours as well," she answered the unspoken question. "Your love for Marcus is stronger than death, how can I hate you for that?" she asked softly, her eyes far away. Could one retreat into themselves when they were already trapped within their own minds? Because that was what it looked like Bella was doing.

"For the first time, I saw what it was like to really love someone, and have that returned," she breathed, the wind carrying he words to Didyme. "To be with each other on equal footing, to be together, truly," her words were a whisper as Didyme lowered herself beside Bella, her heart aching for the girl, who, for all her enlightenment, was not any less heartbroken.

"Though I forgive Edward too," she said, laying back in the grass. "He cannot help that he does not love me the way I love him, the way you and Marcus loved each other. It is sad, but not something I can change." She paused there, the air heavy with her words, thoughts unraveling as she turned to look at Didyme.

"But I can change your future at least. That much is within my power," she smiled softly, sadly. "I can give you a future to have in the first place. One for you and Marcus and eternity," she sighs wistfully. "I had that dream once, with Edward, but it will never happen. He doesn't love me the…right way," but her voice pitches at the end and Didyme knows she is fighting hard to come to terms with this revelation without crying.

"To him, loving me was a burden. He was always worried about protecting me, protecting me from the world, from him, from anything in the world that might hurt me at all," she laughed mirthlessly. "It's even why he left. To protect me from his own family."

By now her voice is strained and her fingers claw at the grass but Didyme doesn't interrupt, knowing that this girl needs to say this, to tell someone, anyone, her heartaches so that she might let them go. And so she sits there, petting Bella's hair and waits for her to continue.

"He doubted even my love for him," she finally continued. "Not outright, but inside, he didn't believe I loved him. Thought I would forget about him if he moved and took the pictures. But I didn't, I never will," she said fiercely. "When I die my soul will wander as yours did for eternity, loving him."

"I wish it was my love that brought me back and not revenge," Didyme confesses when Bella goes silent.

"You're wrong," she says instantly, smiling softly, turning to face her. "You wanted revenge _because_ you loved." Bella says this as if it the most simple thing in the world to understand. "You loved, and Aro took that from you, and that love was so strong and pure that you lingered after death, wanting it back. Take it Didyme, don't let Aro have killed you a third time," she whispers harshly, both of her hands squeezing tightly.

"My body, I don't need it, not the way you do. Eventually my soul will be repelled from the strain of containing two conscious souls within one body. I'd rather you remain and I wander for a bit this time." Her smile is weak and does not reach her eyes.

This is what her lopsided love with Edward has done to her Didyme realizes. He has broken her beyond the repair of an enlightened state. She hates him as she did Aro, for not being strong enough to love Bella the way she so obviously loves him. But she won't let Bella go without a fight, she has been too long in her body, seen too much of her mind, conversed with her very soul.

Didyme knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she will do everything in her power to preserve Bella's soul. Didyme is used to wandering, to invading bodies. She can do this. If she dies again she can free her soul to find a new host, but Bella would die too. Except, there is a way to save her even then.

The world is beginning to fade, pale and whitewashed as the scenery disappears. Bella sits up. "They've restored your body," she emphasizes, not knowing the plans Didyme has for the two of them, to save them both. "Go to him," she urges, "Be happy Didyme, you deserve it," she adds.

And then there is Marcus's face in her mind's eye and she is gone, there is only blackness and when she opens her eyes it is to the real thing, Marcus, her Marcus that she spent the thousand years trying to get back to. The results are instantaneous as she springs up, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. There are no words, no tears, no time to explain, she just sits there and kisses him until he is devouring her with equal need- a hibernating passion sparked into a scorching inferno.

Her human body cries for air though as she grows lightheaded with the kisses. She breaks away, turning her head to the side as his arms encircle her, his mouth still working at every other area of exposed skin. He murmurs her name against her neck over and over again, in between kisses- a prayer.

She enjoys him, gives him this time of their reunion to be together. She will help Bella, she has not forgotten the girl who became a woman trapped in her mind, but for one day she can have Marcus. She bows her forehead to his, his name a kiss on her lips as they roll and twine together, souls meeting and matching, recognizing the other even without the same body. She felt him burn beneath her skin, sing in her veins. But she pushed him back before he can sink in, pressing a hot kiss to his mouth.

"No, this body is not mine," she murmurs. He blinks at her with eyes black as pitch, hunger and lust swirling within. "Eternity is for her to decide. I took her body; I will not take her soul." _But I will save it_, she promises herself.

His touch melts her and he keeps his lips on hers to resist. Time unwinds into nothingness and she is at peace with the world, making love in the ashes of her murderer.


End file.
